


The Sous Chef

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Food, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Earl Harlan week</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sous Chef

He set the plate down in front of the customer that may or may not exist. "You should stop giving everyone here a hard time," Earl chided the not angel.

"I didn't!"

"You've been demanding the blood of virgins spilled during a full moon for your wine, Marcus."

"Uhh I don't see what the problem is?"

"You keep insisting that I personally bring you your meals. I'm a sous chef not a waiter."

"I like looking at your pretty face."

"Marcus..." Earl warned.

"Can I at least tell you what I want for dessert before you storm away?"

"...fine."

Marcus smiled, his golden feathers fluffing up briefly before flattening down again. "Can I get one of those undercooked cakes with the stuff inside?"

"A molten cake?"

"Yeah."

"Anything else?"

"Can you make sure the chocolate was harvested during the year of the leopard and..."

"Marcus!"

"What?!"


End file.
